


when I get older (I'm gonna be there to hold her)

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, chloe is a warlock but i don't think it's mentioned oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “I’m not going anywhere,” Alec says, pressing a kiss to the top of Chloe’s head and eyes unwavering as they meet Magnus’s.No, Magnus knows. He isn’t.





	when I get older (I'm gonna be there to hold her)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from When I Get Older by Wild Party
> 
> this has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I finally decided to finish it so, uh, yeet
> 
> did I make this fic have a certain word count so I could reach exactly 100,000 words on ao3? you're damn right I did

“I’ll get her,” Alec whispers before Magnus is even awake enough to be aware of their daughter’s cries in the next room. Magnus hums, the words and thought catching up to him quickly as the bed shifts. His eyes open in time to see Alec slipping quietly out of their bedroom.

 _Their daughter_.

It’s all still so new, Magnus thinks, so utterly life changing. They’d brought her home only a few days before, and Magnus is certain he’s never fallen so quickly in love before. Not even with Alexander, who’d shifted the very ground beneath his feet.

But then, the love he feels for Chloe is an entirely new kind of love. A love he never thought he might get to experience until he met Alexander.

Magnus is out of the bed before he knows he’s moving, his feet guiding him quietly towards their daughter’s room. He stops in the door, leaning against the frame as he takes in the sight before him.

***

Alec is drawn to Chloe’s crib both by her cries and something pulling at his heart. He’s felt that pull since he first held her in his arms. He’d known instantly that he would do anything to make sure this little girl was happy, safe, and loved.

Even in the dark room, Alec can see her face is red from her distress, and shiny where tears left their tracks. Her wide eyes stare up at him as he approaches, her little hand reaching up for him. The sight alone makes him want to join his daughter in her cries.

“Come here, baby,” he whispers, carefully scooping her up and into his arms. “I’m here, sweetheart. I’m here.”

Her wails stop as he rocks her gently, turning instead into occasional whimpers.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Alec asks. “Your Papa and I get those sometimes, too, but I promise they can’t hurt you. Papa and I won’t let them.” Chloe calms in his arms, her whimpers ceasing altogether and Alec feels the vise around his heart relax. He holds her closer. “I get bad dreams, too, sometimes. But I know they won’t hurt me because I’m not alone. I have you and Papa, just like you have us. You’ll have us forever, baby girl.”

***

“You’ll have us forever, baby girl,” Magnus hears Alec murmur.

His breath catches in his throat. _Forever_. They’ve talked about his before. Immortality.

Alec first brought it up a few months ago, before even having a daughter was an idea as real as Chloe held in Alec’s arms. He’d told Magnus he wanted to _stay_ , not just for a mortal lifetime, but for eternity, if Magnus would have him.

 _I told you in Edom,_ Alec had said with his trademark fierce determination that Magnus had never quite seen in anyone else--not once, in his long, long life. _I’m never leaving you again_.

Magnus hadn’t had the slightest clue what to say because _no one_ had ever wanted that with him before. Every fiber of Magnus’s being screamed at him to say yes, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t make that choice for Alec, couldn’t be that _selfish_ , because while he would give anything to spend eternity with Alexander, he never wants to force him to watch his family and friends die while he remains unchanged. Magnus knows the unique torture an eternity can bring, and even the thought of Alec’s eyes one day holding resentment instead of love is far too painful to bear.

***

Alec knows Magnus is behind him. If his Shadowhunter senses hadn’t alerted him, the sheer intensity of his husband’s gaze surely had. When he turns, Magnus is staring at him and Chloe. The room is dark, but the soft glow of the nightlight is just enough for Alec to see the wetness behind his husband’s eyes, and Alec knows. He knows how much Magnus wants this, wants _forever_. And he also knows that Magnus has never been so afraid to want something, to ask for it.

They’ve talked about it before, and Magnus had told him as much. _What if you hate me?_ Magnus had asked, and the very idea--let alone that Magnus could think it--felt like a knife twisting into his heart.

Alec knows Magnus is afraid, but he also knows with certainty that might have scared himself once that he could never hate Magnus. Looking at his husband leaning against the doorway, with his overwhelmed expression of love and happiness and barely restrained hope, Alec knows he could never look at Magnus Bane and feel anything but pure, unadulterated love.

His eyes never leave Magnus’s as he whispers, “I’m not going anywhere,” and presses a kiss to their daughter’s head.

***

Magnus already knows he’s lost this particular argument. Not that he ever wanted to win, not really. But he’d needed Alec to be sure, needed to know Alec wouldn’t wake up one morning a thousand years from now and meet his gaze with resentment behind those hazel eyes.

But when Alec turns, Chloe still pressed tenderly to his chest, Magnus knows that could never happen. Knows that Alec could never look at him or their daughter with resentment, could never regret choosing them. He feels a fool for ever worrying at all.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alec says, pressing a kiss to the top of Chloe’s head and eyes unwavering as they meet Magnus’s.

No, Magnus knows. He isn’t.

Magnus pushes away from the door frame, too overwhelmed to simply observe the scene before him anymore. His arms wrap around Alec’s waist as he leans into his husband’s side and presses a kiss to his shoulder. Alec turns his head, catching Magnus’s forehead in a kiss.

“Tomorrow,” Magnus says. A promise. Alec smiles against his forehead in agreement.

Magnus closes his eyes for a moment, the emotion and sheer happiness too much. He might’ve stood there all night crying, he thinks, if not for the soft snores now coming from Chloe.

***

Alec wakes slowly. He’d never been much of a morning person, what with late night patrols and never ending emergencies threatening their world and his dream of a peaceful morning. But ever since adopting Chloe, sleeping late into the morning had become an even rarer luxury.

It’s late, he realizes, taking in the bright sunlight filling the room. He rolls over to find Magnus already out of bed. He frowns frowns, but it doesn’t last.

He hears giggles in the kitchen, the sweet, gleeful sound of his daughter. Alec can’t even see her face, but her smile is infectious.

Alec follows the sound into the kitchen. He smiles in the doorway, watching Magnus make ridiculous faces at their daughter while he feeds her. Chloe is loving the show just as much as Alec, the happiness radiating off of her in little squeals. Magnus catches sight of him and smiles softly over Chloe’s head.

Alec moves finally, dropping a kiss onto both Chloe and Magnus’s cheeks as he passes. A mug is already waiting for him on the counter, and his own smile softens as he pours himself some coffee.

He doesn’t hear Magnus push his chair back, but suddenly his husband’s arms are sliding around his waist. Alec hums and leans back into Magnus’s chest, grinning as Magnus presses a kiss into his shoulder.

“I sent a fire message to Cat,” Magnus murmurs. “She said she already has something for us. She was just waiting for us to ask.”

Alec turns, leaning back against the counter with Magnus’s arms still firmly around his waist. “Thank you,” Alec whispers, knowing the two words mean so much more. _Thank you for speaking to her_ . _Thank you for agreeing to this, for wanting this_ . _Thank you for being in my life_ . _Thank you for_ being _my life_.

Magnus shakes his head, eyes wet with unshed tears and a thousand emotions. “Thank _you_ ,” he whispers.

Alec doesn’t think he’ll ever stop smiling, not with the rest of his and Magnus’s and Chloe’s lives stretching ahead of him filled with love and happiness and everything he never thought he would get to have.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
